brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Deathstroke
DC Universe |Accessories = Katana Dual Guns |Variations = |Years = 2012, 2014-2015, 2018-2019 |Appearances = LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 76034 Batboat Harbor Pursuit LEGO DC Super-Villains }} Deathstroke, also known as Slade Wilson, is a Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared in the 3DS version of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He makes a physical appearance in 76034 Batboat Harbor Pursuit. Description Minifigure Deathstroke has an orange head with a black patch on it. He has a blue torso decorated with an ammo belt over muscles. He has blue arms and orange gloves. He has orange hips and blue legs with overmolded orange boots. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Deathstroke first appeared in the portable version of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes as a playable character. He is made available for Free Play after completing the "Gotham Metro" Justice League mission. Deathstroke has a blue head with orange patch on it. He has a blue torso decorated with an ammo belt over muscles. He has blue arms and orange gloves. He has orange hips and legs. In the iOS Version, Deathstroke can can also grapple from one point to another and can utilise stealth mode. He attacks enemies with his silver katana at close range and with his dual guns from a distance. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Deathstroke has been completely redesigned for LEGO Batman 3 and is now a playable character in console versions of the game. Instead of a printed mask on his head, Deathstroke now has a new unique mask piece, similar to Iron Man's. The mask is the classic half orange, half-black color scheme, with the orange side featuring a red eye hole. He has a predominantly dark blue body with orange accents and gloves, while his legs are mainly orange and with hints of dark blue on the lower half. Deathstroke carries a gun, a sword, and a staff that he can throw into sockets. He is acrobatic and has the ability of super sense. Deathstroke, along with Deadshot and Mad Hatter can be unlocked during Free Play, in the mission "Big Trouble in Little Gotham". The first New 52 variation appeared in "The Squad" downloadable pack featuring members of The Suicide Squad. LEGO DC Super-Villains This version of Deathstroke is greatly inspired by Tony Daniel's New 52 run in 2014. This design sees the return of a printed mask for the character, but this time the color scheme switches to black and orange, with the left eye in red. All of his body parts are in black, with orange and gray details on his arms, legs and torso for protective and tactical gear, and also his classic chainmail. He carries a sword in his right hand, and another in back with a sniper rifle he uses to shoot targets. When needed, he can also use a black grapple gun. In this game, there's another playable version of Deathstroke, the 2017's Justice League version portayed by Joe Manganiello, through the DC Films DLC pack. Unlike the regular version, this Deathstroke doesn't have its mask on. Instead, it has a light flesh head, with a black eyepatch covering his right eye, and a gray goatee and hairpiece. Although different, his costume is also all black with orange and gray details. Both versions have the same weapons and abilities, with the only difference being their physical appearance. Background Comics Slade Wilson was a soldier who was picked for an experiment to become a super soldier. The experiment worked, and Slade now had regenerative abilities. The story of how he lost his right eye changes from time to time, the most common being that his wife shot him in the face in a fit of rage. He would later become an assassin, calling himself Deathstroke the Terminator. His arch enemies includes Batman, Green Arrow, Nightwing as well as the rest of the Teen Titans. ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League Deathstroke makes a minor appearance in ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League, being mind-controlled by Gorilla Grodd and commanded to steal crates of bananas. However, he soon breaks out of the control and becomes angry at Grodd, informing him, "No one makes a monkey out of me!" He then escapes on his car, but is stopped by Plastic Man. ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! The trailer for ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! confirmed that Deathstroke would appear in the film. He appears when Lex Luthor and his allies are using a Wipeout-style obstacle course to recruit a team of villains to take down the Justice League. Deathstroke beats the course with ease, but is launched away since Luthor believed he would show up all the other members. LEGO.com Description Trivia * In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Mark Rolston reprised his role from the Batman: Arkham series. Appearances * 76034 Batboat Harbor Pursuit Movie Appearances * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Gallery of Video game Variants Gallery DeathstrokePhysical.png HNI 0069.jpg|Seen on 3DS File:IMG_3970.png|Back Printing Deathstroke.png 267c54.jpg Deathstroke-lego-dc-super-villains-18.4 thumb.jpg See also * Slade Wilson * Ravager * Green Arrow * Cyborg * Batman * Deadshot Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games